Madness in Love, Reason in Madness
by Love Vigilantes
Summary: Written for Jily Secret Santa. Prompt - James teases Lily. Lily curses. Rated for language.


This was written for the Jily Secret Santa for Camille. Her prompt was James teasing Lily and Lily swearing.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the Gryffindor Common Room not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

This was soon to change.

"You are an utter arse, you know that!" Lily Evans stormed into the Common Room, flinging her scarf aside carelessly as she turned around to glare at the lean boy behind her.

James Potter blinked owlishly behind his glasses at her, giving her a patronising smirk at Lily's inability to stay calm.

"You know what _fucking_ gets me. Anytime I actually start to enjoy your company, you do something so _fucking_ idiotic to ruin it. You know, I was actually beginning to think you had matured but you are still that arrogant, attention-seeking arsehole you always have been!" she fumed.

James' expression changed rapidly, his jawline hard and unyielding. He was used to Lily's prickly temper; she was a redhead, after all. But he knew swearing was out of character for Lily, only making an appearance when Lily was absolutely furious. James always knew when Lily was seriously angry as opposed to just pissed off, purely through the amount of profanity in her speech.

"Don't be a twat, Evans," he said sharply. "I didn't know, okay? I didn't."

"How could you not, **Potter**? They're your best friends!"

"You are su–" James broke off, breathing slowly but heavily to calm himself down. He knew there was no outshouting Lily in a fight. "Lily, I was here with you on our bloody Prefect duty. If I was really involved, don't you think I would have been down there with them the whole time? Does that really sound like me to let the others do all the work, while I sit back and flirt with the Head Girl instead?" he said lowly but firm.

"How do I know you didn't just turn up to distract me?" she bit back.

"If you really think that we thought you needed a distraction, do you actually believe that I wouldn't send Remus instead? Come on, Lils…" He sighed. "I don't know why they didn't tell me about it… Probably because they figured I wouldn't want to ruin … whatever this is. You know, I've been a boring old sod all year." He smiled a little at the idea of James Potter, the illegal animagus Marauder, being dull.

"I wouldn't go that far now, James," Lily's features softened as a reluctant smile crossed her face. "You've been far from boring. It's been – what? – three months into the year and you have earned more detentions in those months than any other Head Boy in seven years!"

"I need to keep my reputation afloat now that I have been collared," he teased. "Sirius thinks I'm one step away from being neutered!"

Lily frowned. "That's not funny, James. You know, I would never want you to be someone else than who you are – even if that is a mischievous, marauding – annoying! – wizard. I mean – I will deny this to my grave if you tell Sirius, by the way – right before I bury your body… but if I'm being entirely honest, I would never want you to change, because I have a sneaky suspicion that "boring old sod James Potter" would be miserable. And I like it when you're happy," she winked as she sat down on a sofa facing the fire.

James laughed, following her lead and sitting down beside her; his joy was infectious at hearing the girl he had always lusted after telling him she liked him just the way he was. Ever since the beginning of the school year, when Lily and James had finally started to get on better – well, that was one word for it, anyways, when taking into account the turn their relationship had taken in the last couple of weeks – he had held some reservations. He knew he had wised up a lot from previous years: it was only expected when you consider the personal impacts he had felt from the wizarding war that was currently brewing. And he was Head Boy and Head of the Gryffindor Quidditch team – he felt keenly the level of responsibility he held in the school and had thus moderated his behaviour somewhat. But he would always carry that rambunctious mischievous side of him. If this ... relationship ... thing was going to work with Lily, she would have to be ok with that.

James leaned in to her, smirking at Lily's responsiveness as she lifted her neck, giving him better access. He kissed her lips softly, one, two, three. Lily put her arms around his neck, one drifting towards his hair as she pulled him firmly against her. Their kiss deepened, James' tongue putting pressure on Lily's lips, as he nudged them wider apart. Lily fell back against the sofa, James following her so half his body was on top of her. His hands trailed from her sides, tracing every curve in her upper body.

They were breathless as they broke apart finally, as James nuzzled his face against her neck, nibbling the skin as he went. Lily shivered, her entire body breaking out in goosebumps, one hand trailing lower until she reached the top of his school trousers. She finished untucking the partially tucked shirt, and drifted her hand up his bare back. Her other hand moved down to join the other one, as she exerted pressure against him, pulling him as close as she could to her own body.

They lost all track of time as they kissed and explored each other's bodies, finally moving apart slightly to catch their breath.

This had not been the first time they had kissed; nor would it be the last. Far from it, in fact.

James broke the silence first. "Just for the record, I was not involved whatsoever earlier. I'm still laughing at you swearing earlier when you thought I was though." Lily giggled, the only action she could manage. "It's kinda sexy, actually," he looked at her impishly.

"I'm not going to do it now," she warned him, with a teasing tone.

"Come on! Say it. Say 'fuck'," he cajoled. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Nope!"

He traced his hand around her waist, where he knew she was ticklish. "Say it, or else."

She moved out of his grip, trailing to the other side of the sofa. He followed her, until they were in the same position. "Ok, what about, 'shit'? 'Wanker'?" She giggled again. "'Arsehole'… you said that earlier too. Take it I'm not one anymore after you experienced my prowess at kissing." He smiled arrogantly. "Ok, what about, 'cunt'?"

"Ok, ok, stop being a wanker. You're shit at being romantic."

He laughed gleefully. "Again…"

* * *

The three Marauders cautiously climbed through the portrait into the Common Room, anticipating Lily's outrage that she had promised them vengefully. Remus felt bad for landing James in the doghouse, so to speak, and wondered whether he needed to explain the situation to Lily. He knew that she would be disappointed in him: being seen as the responsible Marauder and all that, but that was really all in relative terms. They were therefore surprised to see Lily and James sitting closely together with her legs over his as James said random curse words with a quirk to his brow as Lily giggled at him.

"They are both absolutely mental." Sirius shook his head.

"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness?" Remus offered.

Sirius gave Remus a dubious look. "You read too much."

"Come on, Lily. Be my girlfriend. You'll officially get bragging rights as girlfriend of the Head of Gryffindor Quidditch team. And a Marauder girlfriend to boot – that's a valuable title, Lils. I mean, I'm Head Boy, you're Head Girl – it's meant to be! Just think of the reaction of all the sixth year girls … Eliza will be _fuming_."

Lily laughed at him. "Hah! No thanks, Potter, the answer has not changed from two hours ago. 'I am no bird; and no net ensnares me', and all that… Better luck next time," she smiled sweetly at him, as she pecked him on the lips. James groaned good-humouredly and deepened the kiss.

"I don't think that was what Charlotte Bronte was trying to communicate there," Remus sniggered.

"They're both mad as hatters..." Sirius looked mystified at the couple as they edged towards the boys' staircases, reluctant to disturb what would probably be communicated to them later as the "best night" of James' life, what James always said when he spent time with Lily Evans. "I can see why James thinks they're perfect for each other."


End file.
